1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to induction feedback stabilized suspension gyroscopes and, more specifically, gyroscopes which are adapted to provide predetermined indications of departure from desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gyroscopes have been used for guidance, navigation and control of aircrafts, satellites, ships, submarines and missiles, for example. Unique mechanical properties make the gyroscope very effective in such uses, as well as others.
Various forms of gyroscope construction have been known previously. See, for example U.S Pat. Nos. 2,798,995; 3,347,105; 3,416,378; 3,741,020; 3,787,100; 4,095,477; 4,121,143; 4,167,296; and 4,189,948.
It has also been known in certain types of gyroscopes to provide spherical or hemispherical elements. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,097,535; 3,670,585; 3,824,865 and 4,036,453.
It has also been known to employ various noncontacting means of obtaining information regarding the position or other operating characteristics of a gyroscope. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,609 and 3,475,971. U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,889 discloses magnetic means for obtaining such information. Optical means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,732,739; 3,813,949; 3,824,865; 3,915,019 and 4,155,521.
In spite of these prior disclosures as well as others, there remains a need in this enviroment for an economical and effective means for providing an accurate determination of position of a gyroscope rotor and an indication as to the angle and magnitude of deviations when deviations occur.